


C'mon, Stay...

by WhoNeedsAName



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hot, M/M, Rimming, Rough fucking, Six Pack - Freeform, Straight turned Gay, gay kissing, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNeedsAName/pseuds/WhoNeedsAName
Summary: Javier loved Jesus. He was in a relationship with Kate, but he knew he was gay and who he wanted in his life with him, forever. After days of contemplation, Javier reveals his love for the other man, but when Jesus comes out with something shocking, what will become of the two?





	C'mon, Stay...

Javier couldn't help smiling as he looked around Richmond; the sky was blue, the area was walker clear and there were many people bustling around like they did in the old days, before the apocalypse began.

All of a sudden, he heard the clopping of hooves firmly landing over and over again on the cobblestones and he looked to his left to see Jesus racing along the street on his horse, before coming to a stop.

Knowing that, without Jesus, himself, Kate and Gabe would likely be dead, Javier decided to thank him for everything he did and he took a few tentative steps forward, holding his hand out to comfort the horse.

However, he wasn't sure how to start the conversation because he couldn't help feeling awkward; ever since Javier had found the dummy of Jesus then turned around to see the real thing back on the bridge, he had felt a giddy, attracted, aroused feeling in his stomach that he had only felt before with Kate.

Javier knew full well what it meant.

He was in love with Jesus.

It made him uncomfortable to think about, especially because, even after four full years with Kate, he instantly forgot about her for Jesus. Not only that, but Jesus was a guy.

It wasn't like Javier had never thought about boys as sexual partners before, and if he was honest with himself he found himself thinking about men more often than women when he pleasured himself, but he thought that he was definitely straight, and it was just a phase.

But after laying eyes on Jesus, Javier knew that wasn't the case. Every time he looked at him, he found himself stripping him down with his eyes, imagining his firm, muscly body and his strong, built arms and legs, not to mention the most important part which lay in-between his thighs.

Most nights, even though afterwards Javier was sickened by what he did, he found himself thinking about Jesus while he masturbated by means of his fingers, sliding them inside himself over and over, starting off slow but eventually getting faster and faster until he was groaning Jesus' name in joy, wishing that it were his fingers instead of his own pleasuring him, dominating him.

As he thought about this, Javier was relieved that his crotch area was hidden behind the horse.

He soon realised that he had been silent for more than a few seconds for it to be comfortable, so he quickly thought up something to say before his temptations overcame him.

"Heading out?" Javier asked casually, looking up at Jesus' face, noticing his defined jawline instantly.

"Yes, indeed. We came here to put an end to the raiding; looks like that's been done." Jesus replied with that mischievous smirk plastered on his face as it always was. "Glad we got it settled."

"I gotta admit it, man; you're a fucking badass." Javier continued the conversation, grinning up at him, feeling his cheeks blush slightly as he felt his shaft begin to grow harder.

"You're a real charmer, you know that?" Jesus said, and Javier wasn't sure if he was just delusional out of desire, but he thought that his tone had changed from comical to seductive, and it made him want him even more. "Through and through."

"Are you...really sure you don't wanna stay? There's room..." Javier muttered quietly, hoping that he wasn't making a fool of himself but knowing this was his last chance to try anything. As he spoke, he smirked slightly up at Jesus, and he was sure he saw a spark of attraction in his hazel eyes.

"I'm sure there is...but...we got other people depending on us, Javi. Just the way it is..." Jesus began, but he began to trail off as an uncertain frown appeared on his face, and Javier realised that this was the first time he had seen Jesus look conflicted. "...Actually...follow me, Javi. I wanna show you something."

As Javier's eyes widened slightly, Jesus stepped off his horse and gave the reins to Gabe, asking him to take it to the gate for when he came back. Then, he started walking along the street, with Javier walking behind him.

As Javier walked, he couldn't stop his eyes trailing down to Jesus' rear end, which moved up and down every few seconds, firm but large. Javier grimaced in pleasure, his face heating up as he began to struggle even more to stop himself from grabbing Jesus and throwing him against a wall, even though he knew it was wrong.

Jesus opened the door to a small, abandoned house and walked in, before stepping aside to let Javier in. The other man stepped in and closed the door. Jesus turned away from him for a moment, and Javier began to fear that Jesus was angry with him.

"I've never met someone quite like you, Javi." Jesus uttered quietly, and Javier looked at him, slightly confused. All of a sudden, Jesus quickly spoke again. "...and...that's why...I'm doing this."

Then, Jesus spun around and leapt for Javier, and in defense Javier placed his hand on his gun, but what happened next was a complete and utter shock. Jesus' lips connected with Javier, involving both of them in a deep, passionate kiss.

As soon as Jesus' soft lips met with Javier's, the latter felt all of his emotions and desires pour out of him quickly. As Jesus kissed him, Javier pressed in, hotly but gingerly biting his lip, the sounds of their lips connecting making him all the more excited.

The kiss lasted a few seconds, but for Javier it felt like a lifetime. He never wanted it to stop, and he now knew exactly who he wanted to spend his life with.

As soon as they separated, Javier grabbed the collar of his shirt and took it off instantly, revealing his chiseled, muscly body and broad shoulders. Jesus looked at it and couldn't help smirking from pleasant surprise as he also began to undress, revealing that he was also very well built.

Javier practically threw off his boots and socks underneath, desperate to lunge at Jesus once more and give all of his vigorous, deprived love to him. As he continued to undress, he glanced at Jesus and felt his face growing even hotter and his dick even harder as he watched him gradually remove his clothing.

At that moment, Javier realised what he was.

He wasn't straight. He didn't want a girlfriend. He only got with Kate because she was the only option.

He was gay.

And he wanted Jesus.

With both men now fully naked and feeling the comfortingly warm summer breeze on their bodies, the two inspected each other and felt themselves both instantly shuddering with pure joy and excitement.

Jesus clambered down onto his hands and knees and crawled towards Javier seductively, before carefully grabbing his dick and holding it for a moment, as if measuring it, before he carefully and playfully began licking the tip.

Javier groaned in pure ecstasy, feeling his dick grow even harder and his face heat up in absolute happiness and joy. As Jesus began to suck his cock confidently, showing that he had some experience, Javier felt his beard brush past his balls which only made him even more excited.

The urge beginning to grow too much, Javier roughly grabbed Jesus' head and began pushing it further forward over his dick, before he was sucking it firmly. As Jesus continued to suck it, Javier listened to his joyful gags and swallows and looked up at the ceiling, his eyes closing as he let out groan after groan.

Eventually, Javier reached his limit and he let out a yelp of delight as he came into Jesus' mouth, filling it up with his milky essence. As Javier's dick continued to spasm, shooting out more and more cum, he noticed Jesus swallowing every drop while he smirked up at Javier.

Jesus slowly rose to his feet and leaned in to kiss Javier again, who happily complied. As the two men locked lips again, gently nibbling each other and playing with each other's tongues, the two interlocked hands and pressed their bodies close together, feeling relaxed in each other's warmth.

"I...I think I want to be with you, like this...forever..." Javier stuttered, still struggling to get his mind around him finally accepting his homosexuality, and his ecstasy about finding someone else who found the same way.

After hearing what Javier said, Jesus kissed him once again, licking his tongue over and over, before quickly leaning towards his ear. Javier shuddered in pleasure when he felt Jesus' hot breath on him.

"My turn." Jesus whispered seductively, and before Javier could do anything about it, Jesus had used his immense strength to grab the other man's body and throw it onto the broken mattress in the middle of the room.

As Javier sat there, looking up at Jesus' firm, built body with his hard dick taking in all of the attention, he couldn't help feeling intimidated. But it only made him more turned on and he quickly realised what Jesus was intending on doing.

Javier raised his legs into the air, spreading them firmly until there was almost a metre distance between each one. Soon he found himself lying on the mattress, the warm air going inside him where it usually didn't go inside.

Jesus smirked at this, noticing that Javier was already hard again despite cumming only a few seconds ago. The former gingerly and gently licked his fingers before crouching down. After a few more seconds, Jesus slid his fingers into Javier's entrance, noticing his body stiffen up instantly.

Javier let out a long groan of pure joy. It was painful, but Javier loved every second of it. As Jesus continued to pleasure him with his fingers, sliding them in and out faster and faster, Javier's moans grew louder and more frequent until he was struggling not to scream out Jesus' name, begging him to go faster and punish him harder.

As Jesus added a third finger, causing Javier's inexperienced entrance to widen, the latter found himself having to grip the mattress, his toes curling, his eyes squeezed shut as he relished in his lover's actions. Jesus, noticing Javier's expression, grinned and removed his fingers, stuffing them inside Javier's mouth before he could react,

Javier found himself licking Jesus' fingers on instinct, circling them over and over again, groaning and moaning in pleasure, feeling fulfilled and ecstatic after having been fingered by another man other than himself, not to mention the ideal person he was imagining it to be.

Jesus quickly sprang back into action and began circling Javier's entrance with his large, thick cock, teasing him, enjoying the look of desperation and insanity on Javier's face.

"P-please...just...give it to me...thrust it in...I want to feel you...I want to feel you inside me..." Javier begged, and the two gay men exchanged eye contact for a brief moment, and in each other's eyes they saw respect, love and desire.

That was all Jesus needed.

He thrust his cock roughly and vigorously into Javier's entrance, and this time he couldn't stay quiet. He screamed out, feeling incredible pain but also joy and pleasure to the max.

Javier, as he continued to be fucked by Jesus, who was penetrating him harder and harder, realised instantly that this is what he wanted. Even if he had to leave Kate, abandon Gabe, he would go anywhere with Jesus at that very moment. He wanted to feel Jesus' hard, thick cock inside him every second of every day, wanted to feel their bodies rubbing against each other, their tongues inside each other...

As he thought about this, Javier grabbed his solid cock and began masturbating while Jesus continued to move his dick faster and faster inside Javier while he lay with his feet in the air, completely open and vulnerable to his lover.

His true lover.

Jesus began to rub his hands over Javier's abs while Javier continued to groan, moaning loudly, begging Jesus to go harder and faster and do everything to him. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Jesus hit Javier's prostate.

That was it for him.

Javier let out a loud scream, which would no doubt cause people to check out the noise. But he didn't care. In fact, he wanted that. He didn't want to keep it a secret; he wanted his homosexuality to be known to everyone, and he wanted everyone to know that he loved Jesus, and wanted him to be with him. He didn't want Kate...he wanted Jesus.

Javier came just as Jesus did, and as pain racked through Javier's dick from coming twice in only three minutes, Jesus' cum shot inside Javier. As he felt Jesus' body fluids running through him, a comfortable smile rose to Javier's face.

Slowly moving off the mattress, he wrapped his arms around Jesus and kissed him once more passionately, love swarming around the new couple. Jesus picked up Javier, fingering him again while continuing to kiss him. Javier moaned, biting Jesus' lip playfully, until eventually the two stopped, Jesus putting him down.

The two men stood together, their bodies pressed against each other, feeling nothing but desire for the other. As they stood together, one last thing popped into Javier's head, and he leaned into Jesus' ear like he did to him only a few minutes before.

"Jesus...stay. Here, in Richmond. I can't live without you...I need you." Javier whispered desperately.

Upon hearing this, Jesus looked at Javier and smirked, that mischievous smirk he always wore, as he quickly thought up a response.

"I'm not going anywhere."

The two kissed once again, embracing each other's sexuality and immense love and craving for each other, wrapping their arms around each other and pulling each other close, knowing this was all they wanted for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, and please leave a comment if you did! In your comment, tell me if you'd like another chapter or not, and maybe I'll write another one if enough people liked it. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
